Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2011-62423 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) is understood as a conventional technique of a slide switch. FIG. 15 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a configuration of a slide switch 9 according to Patent Literature 1. The slide switch 9 is provided with a body 920, a slider 930 that is held slidingly movably in the body 920 and is pushed by a moving part on a buckle device side to slidingly move, fixed contact points 941 through 943 that are disposed on a surface, facing the slider 930, of the body 920 along a sliding movement direction, and a movable armature 944 that is attached to the slider 930 and slides on a fixed contact point disposition surface of the body 920 in association with sliding movement of the slider 930. The slider 930 is sized to cover up the fixed contact points 941 through 943 in the entire range of its sliding movement. A spring 945 biases the slider 930 in an extraction direction of a tongue.
With such a configuration, the fixed contact points are always covered up by the slider, so that they are not easily affected by a foreign substance and the like, and thus it is possible to prevent adhesion of a foreign substance, such as dust. Further, in a case of applying grease on the fixed contact points, it is possible to prevent adhesion of a foreign substance to the grease and transfer and adhesion of the grease to an unintended area or component.